Rakuen Maigo
Army Info Kanaedolph's personal pikmin army and security forces, they are allies with the FoZ, and act as guards, backup units, and scouts. They are distinguished by their large eyes, equipment, and uniforms. They mostly speak Japanese, but they speak English to allies or when interrogated. Most of them are melee fighters and fight with their powers (Although their powers are usually minor, like fireballs, lightning bolts, etc.), and most of them that do use weapons use melee weapons (Like katanas, etc.). The ones that mostly use guns are the snipers and the assassins with Kanaedolph. Soldier A pikmin wearing a black trenchcoat with a black beanie hat, black pants, and a black shirt. These are the bread and butter of the Rakuen Maigo, but they can be a powerful force, especially in groups. The standard assault rifle is the Type 89 (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as38-e.htm), the standard SMG is the SCK-65 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg129-e.htm), and the standard sidearm is the Type 94 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg241-e.htm). Heavy Gunner A pikmin wearing bandoleers, a red beret, green body armor, and black pants. These are the support units of the Rakuen Maigo, providing covering fire and controlling turrets. The standard LMG is the Type 62 (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg55-e.htm), and the standard HMG/mounted machine gun is the 50MG (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg05-e.htm). Sniper A pikmin wearing a black shirt, a black balaclava, and black pants. These are the snipers of the Rakuen Maigo. The standard sniper rifle is the JS (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn88-e.htm), and the standard anti-material rifle is the M06 (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn78-e.htm). Demo A pikmin wearing a green shirt, yellow pants, brown body armor, and a ton of explosives on their back. These are the demolitions and anti-vehicle units of the Rakuen Maigo. The standard grenade launcher is the RG-6 (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl16-e.htm), and the standard rocket launcher is the Type 01 LMAT (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_01_LMAT). They will usually activate the explosives on their back and rush at the enemy, and the explosives will explode when they are near the enemy, damaging the enemy and blackening the Demo and sending them flying. Their flying body can damage the enemy if it lands on them, but they will die instantly as soon as they hit the ground. Aerotrooper V7 A pikmin wearing a armored suit with a mechanical wing pack that makes them look like birds, with missiles and bombs mounted underneath the wings. These are the aerial attackers of the Rakuen Maigo. They can fly and are really fast, and attack with missiles and bombs. They can also dive-bomb the opponent, blow a mini-tornado with their wings at the opponent which will dizzy them if it hits and make them vulnerable, or swoop at the opponent and grab them with their legs and take them for the ride of their lives. Sometimes, other Rakuen Maigo members (Mostly assassins or guards) will ride on them and attack the opponent with them. Attacking the aerotroopers themselves does very little damage, but the wing pack is vulnerable. If the wing pack is damaged enough, it will malfunction and send them spiralling out of control (Which looks hilarious, especially if there is another Rakuen Maigo member riding them, as they will hold on for dear life and the expressions on both of their faces are hilarious) before exploding (Which, if there is another Rakuen Maigo member riding them, will send them flying). However, they might try to ram the opponent before they explode so that they are also damaged by the explosion, so it is a good idea to take cover. Elite Soldier A pikmin wearing black shades, a green beret, green camouflage pants, and black heavy armor. These are the elite corps of the Rakuen Maigo, and are very smart, dangerous, and work as a team. Their standard firearm is the Striker (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh09-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the Minebea M-9 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg102-e.htm). These guys use more advanced powers, like firewalls and shockwaves, and their armor protects them from more attacks. Assassin A female pikmin wearing a black coat, dark blue pants, and purple earmuffs. The best of the best, these are Kanaedolph's squad and personal bodyguards, and are the most dangerous of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing a variety of stealth tactics, great agility, and superior squad tactics. Their standard weapon is the MGV-176 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg92-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the Type 67 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg151-e.htm). They work as a team, and have extremely powerful abilities, like sonic booms and charged-up fireball attacks. Some also have stealth camouflage, which pretty much makes them invisible, but they can be seen with thermal goggles. They are also very good melee fighters, and use many grabs and counterattacks (For example, if they grab the opponent from the front, they will pull them closer to them, and do a liplock attack which looks hilarious and rapidly drains the opponents stamina until they either break free or their stamina is drained completely, if they grab the opponent from behind, they will flip over the opponent, grab them by the stalk or hair, and slam them into the ground, which stuns the opponent and does a lot of damage to their stamina, etc.). They can also do that ninja log trick where they vanish, leaving a log behind, and then attack the opponent out of nowhere. Aqua Trooper A pikmin wearing a wetsuit, a booster pack, goggles, and a snorkel. These are the naval defence of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing special underwater weaponry and a booster pack that allows them to move quickly and swiftly through the water. Their standard weapon is the ADS Dual-Medium (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as100-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the P11 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg209-e.htm). Flamer A pikmin wearing a gas mask, red fireproof pants, and red fireproof body armor. These are the flamethrower units of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing fire-based weaponry and abilities to incinerate their foes and blocking off areas. The Type 100 Flamethrower (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_100_Flamethrower) is their standard weapon. (If the fuel tank is shot, then the explosion will damage nearby enemies, cover the Flamer in soot (Which looks very funny), and destroy the flamethrower, forcing them to switch to their sidearm) Guard A pikmin wearing grey pants and a black shirt with many flashlights and flares. These are the patrol units of the Rakuen Maigo. Their standard weapon is the LL-06 (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl35-e.htm). They have very good eyesight and hearing, so they are hard to sneak up on, and they use flashlights and flares, so hiding in the dark doesn't really help. They are armed with non-lethal weapons (The reason for this is that they want to interrogate anyone they catch, meaning that if a opponent gets knocked out by them, they will take them away to a interrogation room, do rather nasty things to them, and put all Rakuen Maigo members in the area on a permanent evasion mode). Themes Alert Themes: Zankrieg: Shanghai/Money Train Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlIeCe5D_6Q) Volatile Volcano: Jail Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MW5E7KCVWo) Dusty Desert: Kinshasa Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMdrZsrWxvc) Gloomy Glacier: New York Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay81l2bvLbo) Awakening Woods: Iceland Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg-8DHgpaa0) Perplexing Pool: JBA HQ Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtw5mRvfJow) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTrhfCs0Jrs) Serene Sea: Cozumel Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlSVS7E2TK8) Evasion Themes: Zankrieg: Money Train Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuUcAi9r4RQ) Volatile Volcano: Jail Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYI7zBCiXnc) Dusty Desert: Kinshasa Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3FRVRSubL8) Gloomy Glacier: New York Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsycmFg4TCg) Awakening Woods: Iceland Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJc3zQaAOe4) Perplexing Pool: JBA HQ Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83XVSZ7XXkU) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKqWIcevqo4) Serene Sea: Cozumel Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8XbDwfwzYs) Caution Themes: Zankrieg: Money Train Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1DZGi0vyoM) Volatile Volcano: Jail Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itOsVZ1MRrg) Dusty Desert: Kinshasa Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hclS0qtSnM8) Gloomy Glacier: New York Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1mut4B718g) Awakening Woods: Iceland Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTBFK01LBFM) Perplexing Pool: JBA HQ Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=650WNYAQH-E) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfDOAL6-_6c) Serene Sea: Cozumel Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L70ir5A_Tg) Trivia The alert, evasion, and caution system is based off of the one from the Metal Gear Solid series. Most of the Assassins tag team abilities are based off of the co-op agents ones from Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory and the old gen versions of Splinter Cell: Double Agent. The Demos and Flamers are based off of the Outlaw Bombers and Flamers from Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. The Assassins all have Kansai accents. The Aerotroopers are partially based off of Raging Raven from Metal Gear Solid 4. Category:Pikmin Armies